Talk:The 39 Clues Wiki
Mr. McIntyre 1.I think he is a Madrigal because of all his conversations with the miysterious man in black in the end of some books. He is sometimes keen to help Amy and Dan, which also suggest that he is a madrigal In one of the books, it says that his eyes showed that he had seen dangerous things. I suggest maybe he searched for the 39 clues with Grace before he became her adviser and lawyer 16:26, October 9, 2010 (UTC) 2.Yeah, the conversations with the Man in Black pretty much give it away, unless... The Man in Black isn't a Madrigal! Hey everyone, mermaidgirl45, here. =) First off, the Man in Black is definitely a Madrigal. (Major spoilers following!!) He is the brother of Grace Cahill, the great-uncle of Dan and Amy. His real name was Fiske, but he disappeared when he was 20-something when he was in college. He was very shy and quiet. You can read a lot more about him on his page. =) Anyway, Mr. McIntyre may be the leader of the Madrigals. It can be either, I think: # Mr. McIntyre # The Man in Black # Aunt Beatrice # Nellie Gomez # Amy and Dan as the direct descendents SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE SECOND SERIES OR FINISHED THE FIRST Mr.McIntire is not a madrigal!!! In the first book he said 'beware the madrigal'. That is the big giveaway. He could be lying, but he is not, at least for the first series. But in the second series he is an honurary madrigal. Also, all of the captives in the second series become madrigals, if they survive. Most of them die though :(. Amy is the leader of the Madrigals, not Mr.McIntire, or Fiske Cahill (The man in black), or Nellie or Aunt Beatrice. Also Dan is not the leader, Amy is. Leaders of Madrigals There is no way Aunt Beatrice would be the leader. She hates everything to do with Cahills! You quite have a good point about that. Sweetrose098 05:11, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I thought each branch typically only had one leader - in the case of the Madrigals, Grace. Seabody 07:32, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Grace Cahill was the leader of the Madrigals until she died, then it is Amy Cahill (I think) Locked Main Page There was a request to lock the main page from annon editors because there was so much vandalism going on. I did this, and hope that I set it to the correct version. Hope this helps! Sena 09:39, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Categories on main page...? Okay, so what does the main page have to do with Clue Cards, or even Cards? And any of the books? It really should be under "Online" if anything in my opinion. Invader MEEN 19:05, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions Hey, I saw the main page slider. Cool. But you did it wrong- it should have smaller words at the bottom- for example, it should say in big letters, like this one: Black Book of Buried Secret and in the smaller words under it, "the inside info... and secrets." And this page, since it's the main page talk page, should only be used to speak about the main page- improvements, ect. And polls for the next featured use should be here too. Who agrees? Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 19:46, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Deleted thingy An Important Announcement I'm only putting this at the top so people will read it. For the sake of everyone involved, it's time to ramp up our efforts, big time. This is an informational wiki, and I, for one, am insulted by the lack of correct information, insane use of categories and font colors, and lack of effort by our editors and some admins. I will admit, I am one of those admins, but I can say right now that I will be more active on my part - Will any of you do the same? For those of you who saw the Lucian page recently, I highly suggest you take a look at the history. That page took an hour to fix, and if we had kept a better hold on what was going on, none of this would have happened. If this issue is not resolved, we will be forced to lock all pages against new and unregistered users, and the most abused pages, against all except admins. Font colors are for signatures and user pages alone. Pictures that are added unnecessarily will be deleted without delay. We are a community, together, and we must make an effort to keep this wiki strong. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 15:20, February 6, 2011 (UTC) hey this may sound weird but i am new at this and i entered the wiki teams contest and ive read but i can't find the lead to the clue or anything HELP!!! PS- i dont want you to give me the answer i just couldnt really find the lead in the blog u did..... Vespers Rising Codes Any idea what either of the two codes in Vespers Rising are? One of them is "Time is running out for the ring keeper". I forget the other one.DaWolf-Llama827 18:32, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ATTENTION: THE 39 CLUES WEBSITE IS DOWN www.the39clues.com says: "This 39 Clues page is currently hidden Sorry, there's top secret work being done on this page. You can't see it yet. Come back soon to continue your hunt for the 39 clues." I'll be posting updates at http://sites.google.com/site/cahillsonly NEW 39 CLUES VIEW ON WEBSITE!!!!! WE HAVE NEW THINGS ON THE WEBSITE THE BADGES ARE OUT !!!!!! MORE MISSIONS!!!!!! BOOK IS OUT!!!! PACK IS TOO!!!! GO BUY IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! COUNTDOWN FOR CAHILLS VS. VESPERS BOOK 2 Can we have a countdown for A King's Ransom? It's now very near 40+ days i think .... ````Romeo Cahill Stellards 'A GREAT HELP' Hello, I'm Haru 272, and I will do in my power to fix all the missions pages And also, for those who have Cahills vs Vespers Marco Polo Hesist and Medusa Plot, there's something intersting in there Plus, could you help me obtained cards that needed to get Salt and Cocoa clue? I really need two more clues to play Mission 10 and got Madrigal status Affiliates??? How do you go about being an affiliate? I've got a site that I'd like to apply for affiliation with. What is your Website name.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 22:33, October 26, 2011 (UTC) The 39 Clues FanForums - http://the39clues.freeforums.org Seabody 03:06, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for affiliating! I've got you linked on the main page, and it was awesome to see The Awesome X! register! Seabody 07:49, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I've recently moved hosts - new link is http://the39clues.empirehostings.net/phpbb/ Seabody 04:15, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Done.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 05:39, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Affiliate? Would you be interested in Affiliating with the 'The 39 Clues Message Board Wiki'? We are a rather small community and we need editors. So, we thought we'd appeal to our 'Parent' Wiki. Are you interested? ~ RedPuppy47- Call Me Red 21:10, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello? ~ RedPuppy47- Call Me Red 10:56, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Does your wiki have 20 pages or more?--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 17:47, June 25, 2012 (UTC) It does. Yugimuto1 Talk edits 20:23, June 25, 2012 (UTC) In fact, we have well over 100 pages ^_^ http://the39cluesmessageboard.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity It's still in the works and everything but It would be nice to collab with y'all - please reply; we're in a tough situation and we'd really like your full support.[[User:ReadingLavender9|'~ReadingLavender9, Souffle Girl of 221B~']] 10:31, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Trust No One BOOK FIVE IS TRUST NO ONE BY LINDA SUE PARK AND IT'S COMING OUT ON DECEMBER 4TH!!!!!